


Ein bisschen vergessen

by Madame_LeFabulous



Category: Tatort
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Phone Sex, Thiel Is Hurting, callboy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous
Summary: Thiel ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, registrierte präzise jedes winzige Zucken der Gesichtsmuskeln, jedes Flattern der Wimpern. Boernes Lippen pressten sich zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen, während das aufgezeichnete Gespräch abgespult wurde. Zum Glück war die Aufnahme nicht so laut, dass sie Frau Haller auf den Plan gerufen hätte. Als das Gespräch, wenn man es denn so nennen wollte, endlich vorüber war, lastete die Stille ohrenbetäubend auf ihren Schultern.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Klick.

_„Wie möchtest du mich nennen?“_

_„…Frank.“_

_„Okay. Und wie heißt du?“_

_„Mein Name tut nichts zur Sache.“_

_„Gut. Mit oder ohne Vorspiel?“_

_„Egal. Ich… ich will einfach ein bisschen vergessen.“_

Die Leute von der KTU klapperten im Nebenzimmer mit irgendwas herum, einer von ihnen riss einen makabren Witz. Durch ein großes Fenster fielen Sonnenstrahlen auf einen verblichenen Teppich und ließen die Blutspritzer hellrot leuchten. 

Thiel stand stocksteif neben dem Tonbandgerät, das Nadeshda vor einigen Minuten in einem der Schränke gefunden hatte. Ganz heiß wurde ihm, und gleichzeitig bekam er am ganzen Körper eine Gänsehaut. Sein Herz schlug weiter, obwohl er das sichere Gefühl hatte, dass es kurz stehen geblieben war, und seine Gedanken prallten schmerzhaft gegen seine Schädeldecke. Was zum Teufel hatte er da gerade gehört? Das konnte doch nicht sein. Er musste sich irren. Aber diese Stimme, diese furchtbar vertraute Stimme, die normalerweise immer ein bisschen hochmütig und spöttisch klang und hier so müde und traurig … Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Am besten wäre es, er würde das Gerät ausmachen und einfach der KTU übergeben. Die waren schließlich dafür zuständig und konnten sich darum kümmern. Doch er konnte nicht, blieb einfach stehen, als wäre er festgefroren.

Das Band lief weiter, das Gesagte wurde immer eindeutiger. Während die erste Stimme stets gleichförmig, professionell und beinahe ein wenig gelangweilt blieb, als würde sie einen auswendig gelernten Text aufsagen, mischte sich bei der zweiten Stimme manchmal ein Stöhnen zwischen die wenigen Worte, die sie sprach. Es lag ein vibrierendes Bitten darin, fordernd und hilflos zugleich. 

Thiels Magen verkrampfte sich, und trotzdem hatte er nicht die Kraft, um das Band auszuschalten. Er hätte nur diesen kleinen schwarzen Knopf drücken müssen, aber er schaffte es einfach nicht, obwohl ihm jede weitere Sekunde fast körperliche Qualen bereitete. An seinen Händen schienen Gewichte zu hängen, die ihn immer weiter nach unten zogen. In den Abgrund. Als die zweite Stimme endlich ein unterdrücktes Keuchen von sich gab und sich das Band von allein ausschaltete, holte er tief Luft. Wie ein Ertrinkender, der es ans vermeintlich rettende Ufer geschafft hatte und trotzdem dem sicheren Tode geweiht war. Ganz genauso fühlte er sich.

„Chef? Wir sind hier fertig.“ Nadeshdas Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Erstarrung. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fügte sie hinzu, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Sie kam ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, aber Thiel winkte rasch ab. „Alles okay. Ist – ist die KTU schon fertig?“

Nadeshda runzelte die Stirn. „Das hab‘ ich Ihnen doch gerade gesagt. Wir können los, die Leiche ist schon auf dem Weg ins Institut.“

Thiel nickte abwesend, hörte ihr schon gar nicht mehr zu und reagierte auch nicht, als sie mit den Schultern zuckte und nach einem letzten misstrauischen Blick den Raum verließ.

Dann nahm er das kleine Kästchen und steckte es mit zitternden Händen in seine Jackentasche. Er musste ins Institut. So wie es aussah, schuldete Boerne ihm eine Erklärung.

***

„Nun, mein lieber Thiel, ein ganz klarer Fall. Überdosis Heroin, gepaart mit einem beachtlichen Blutalkoholpegel. Sie sprachen doch von Blut auf dem Teppich, nicht? Nun, nicht jeder kann mit einer Spritze umgehen.“ Boerne zog sich mit einem Schnalzen die Gummihandschuhe von den Händen und warf sie schwungvoll in den Mülleimer. Dann wandte er sich an Frau Haller, die mit dem Sterilisieren des Bestecks beschäftigt war. „Zunähen dürfen Sie ihn, Alberich. Eine passende kleine Aufgabe für eine kleine Person.“ Den finsteren Blick, den sie ihm daraufhin zuwarf, bekam er gar nicht mit.

Thiel, der während der gesamten Prozedur an der Wand des Saals gelehnt hatte, stieß sich ab und folgte Boerne in sein Büro. Normalerweise tat er alles, um bei Obduktionen nicht anwesend sein zu müssen. Er hasste den Geruch, die Flüssigkeiten und das Geräusch der Knochensäge, und er wurde ungern an die Vergänglichkeit des menschlichen Körpers erinnert. Die Tatsache, dass man früher oder später auf Fleisch, Knochen und Sehnen reduziert wurde und es gar nicht mehr relevant war, ob man einmal St.-Pauli-Fan oder Opernliebhaber gewesen war, hatte etwas Beunruhigendes. Es war so…endgültig. Und machte das ganze Leben irgendwie sinnlos. Heute jedoch hatte er dabei sein wollen. Dabei sein müssen. Er hatte Boerne scharf beobachtet, ob er ein Zeichen des Wiedererkennens zeigen würde. Doch der Professor hatte sich wie immer verhalten: korrekt, genau und berstend vor Arroganz. Und ohne jedes persönliche Wort für Thiel, wie immer in der letzten Zeit.

Boerne schloss die Bürotür und nahm an seinem Schreibtisch Platz. Während er über reines und gestrecktes Heroin dozierte, zog Thiel das Tonbandgerät aus seiner Tasche. Mit heftig klopfendem Herzen platzierte er es mitten auf Boernes Schreibtisch und brachte dabei wahrscheinlich ein paar sehr wichtige Papiere durcheinander, doch das war ihm egal. Boerne beäugte das schwarze Kästchen. „Was wollen Sie denn damit, Thiel? Haben Sie vor, unser Gespräch für die Nachwelt aufzuzeichnen?“ 

Beinahe hätte Thiel gelacht. Beinahe.

„Schalten Sie es ein“, sagte er stattdessen tonlos.

Boerne sah ihn für einen Moment verwirrt an, legte dann aber seinen Zeigefinger auf die Taste und drückte auf ‚Play‘.

_„Frank…ah…besorg’s mir…“_

_„Stell dir einfach vor, dass ich in dir bin, ganz tief. Das gefällt dir, hm?"_

_„Oh bitte…ich bin gleich soweit…“_

Thiel ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, registrierte präzise jedes winzige Zucken der Gesichtsmuskeln, jedes Flattern der Wimpern. Boernes Lippen pressten sich zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen, während das aufgezeichnete Gespräch abgespult wurde. Zum Glück war die Aufnahme nicht so laut, dass sie Frau Haller auf den Plan gerufen hätte. Als das Gespräch, wenn man es denn so nennen wollte, endlich vorüber war, lastete die Stille ohrenbetäubend auf ihren Schultern. 

„Woher haben Sie das?“ Boernes Stimme war ganz leise und dünn und scharf wie ein Stilett. Er war anfangs puterrot geworden, jetzt waren seine Wangen allerdings erschreckend bleich. Sein Gesicht sah aus wie eine Totenmaske. 

„Aus der Wohnung des Toten“, antwortete Thiel bedächtig. „Anscheinend hat er nebenberuflich als Callboy gearbeitet.“ 

„Und warum spielen Sie mir das vor?“, stieß Boerne mit seinem Stilett noch einmal zu. Er sah Thiel dabei nicht an, blickte stur geradeaus. 

„Weil ich gern eine Erklärung hätte, Herr Professor“, forderte Thiel mit dieser eisigen Ruhe, die er sich selbst aufzwang, um nicht völlig den Halt zu verlieren. 

„Bin ich etwa verdächtig?“ Boerne lachte hohl. „Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich den jungen Mann auf meinem Tisch heute zum ersten Mal gesehen habe. Sie werden auch keine DNA-Spuren von mir in seiner Behausung finden. Allerdings konnte ich nicht ahnen, dass er es für nötig befindet, seine beruflichen Konversationen aufzuzeichnen." 

„Das ist mir doch egal“, sagte Thiel scharf. „Ich will eine Erklärung für…das hier!“ Er deutete auf das Tonbandgerät. „Was soll’n das Boerne? Mich schmeißt du damals raus, faselst was vom größten Fehler deines Lebens und dann hör ich sowas! Ich hab‘ dich angebettelt, Boerne! Was glaubst du eigentlich, wie verarscht ich mir jetzt vorkomme?“ Unversehens ging er zum Du über. Sie hatten einander seit Monaten nicht mehr geduzt. Seit exakt diesem einen Abend, der alles durcheinandergebracht hatte. 


	2. Chapter 2

_*** Rückblende ***_

_„Naa, Professorchen, Sie hatten heut‘ aber echt schon zuviel“, frotzelte Thiel gutmütig und piekte Boerne in die Seite. Dieser schnappte sich seine Hand und hielt sich daran fest._  
_„Nich‘ nur ich, mein Verehrtester, nich‘ nur ich“, nuschelte er und zog die Nase kraus, im vergeblichen Versuch, dadurch seine Brille gerade zu rücken._  
_„Jetzt lassen’Se mich halt mal los, ich krieg‘ ja die Tür nicht auf“, beschwerte sich Thiel und fummelte am Schloss herum. Boerne ließ ihn natürlich nicht los, sondern fasste stattdessen einfach um Thiel herum und half mit seiner eigenen Hand nach, bis sich der Schlüssel endlich im Schloss drehte und sie gemeinsam in Thiels Flur stolperten. Mit einem Bein trat Boerne die Tür zu._  
_Warum waren sie sich plötzlich so nahe? Thiel versuchte verzweifelt, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, aber Boernes Lippen waren da schon längst auf seinen gelandet und machten jeder Vernunft ein Ende._ _Eine feuchte Zunge bat um Einlass, und eifrige Hände schlüpften unter sein Hemd._  
_„Boerne – was machen Sie denn da?“, flüsterte Thiel zwischen mehreren verrutschten Küssen._  
_„Will dich endlich anfassne. Will dich streicheln. Will dich.“ Zu mehr war Boerne anscheinend nicht mehr fähig. Thiel spürte seine Lippen am Schlüsselbein, spürte, wie Boerne sich gegen ihn drängte und seine Erektion an ihm rieb. Bei diesem Gefühl brach etwas in ihm auf, wie eine alte Narbe, und glühende Hitze strömte zwischen seine Beine. Er packte Boerne, zog ihn so nahe an sich wie möglich und erwiderte die Liebkosungen._  
_Boerne wimmerte, als Thiel ihm sein Hemd abstreifte, sich über seinen Hals zu den Brustwarzen hinunterküsste und sachte mit den Zähnen daran knabberte. Benebelt vom Alkohol und von dem, was da gerade mit ihnen geschah, stolperten sie ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie auf Thiels schwarzen Laken landeten. Doch ausnahmsweise störte sich Boerne nicht am Totenkopfemblem._  
_Als Thiel sich für einen Moment löste, um seine Kleidung abzustreifen, entfuhr Boerne ein enttäuschter Seufzer. „Geh‘ nicht weg. Brauch dich“, murmelte er._  
_„Bin ja da“, murmelte Thiel und krabbelte über das Bett zu Boerne._

_*** Rückblende Ende***_

Boerne öffnete den Mund, klappte ihn wieder zu. Wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.  
„Sei froh, dass Nadeshda das gefunden hat und nicht die von der KTU!“, redete sich Thiel weiter in Rage.  
„Oh, ich soll froh sein? Darüber, dass dieser…dieser…dass der das aufgezeichnet hat?“ Boerne sprang auf, atmete heftig. „Ich hoffe, ihr hattet viel Spaß beim Anhören und habt euch auf meine Kosten amüsiert!“  
Thiel starrte ihn an. „Kannst du mal damit aufhören, nur an dich zu denken, du egoistischer Idiot? Was redest du denn da für eine Scheiße! Warum soll mich das amüsieren, dass du mit diesem Typen…“ Er konnte es nicht mal aussprechen.  
Boernes Wangen brannten jetzt. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich zutiefst gedemütigt fühlte, und in solchen Fällen wurde er immer gefährlich. Da konnte er um sich beißen wie ein verletztes Tier. Schaden zufügen, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. „Besser mit ihm, als mit dir!“, sagte er frostig, spuckte diese ungeheuerlichen Worte mitten auf den Tisch.  
„Ist das dein Ernst?“, fragte Thiel leise und ungläubig. In seiner Brust begann sich ein reißender Schmerz breitzumachen. Bis jetzt hatte er geglaubt, dass Boerne vielleicht einfach unsicher war, es mit einem Mann zu versuchen. Dass er Angst hatte, seinen gesellschaftlichen Status und seinen guten Ruf aufs Spiel zu setzen. Er hatte ihm Zeit lassen wollen, damit klarzukommen. Sich ein bisschen reinzufinden in das Neue, das sie gemeinsam entdeckt hatten. Aber das, was Boerne da gerade von sich gab, zerstörte jede Hoffnung, die Thiel irgendwann gehegt hatte.  
„Mein völliger Ernst, Thiel“, sagte Boerne. Seine glatte, kühle Fassade war wieder an ihrem Platz, die grünen Augen ausdruckslos wie Glasmurmeln. „Dass ich keinen persönlichen Kontakt zu diesem Herren hatte, werden Sie unschwer nachweisen können, folglich wäre ich dankbar, wenn Sie mich nicht weiter mit diesen Unsäglichkeiten belästigen.“  
Fassungslos stand Thiel da. Ihm war schlecht, er schwitzte und fror gleichzeitig. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber er wusste nicht was. Nach einer Weile Stille drehte er sich schließlich um – und floh.

***

Thiel wälzte sich in seinem Bett herum. Er konnte nicht einschlafen, was ihn nach allem, was heute geschehen war, auch nicht wirklich überraschte. Zuerst dieser Schock, als er das Band abgehört hatte, und dann Boernes eiskalte, grausame Zurückweisung…scheiße, sowas tat weh. Es tat auch weh zu wissen, dass Boerne lieber mit irgendwelchen Typen Telefonsex hatte, als endlich zuzugeben, dass das damalige Erlebnis mit Thiel vielleicht doch mehr als nur ein betrunkener Ausrutscher gewesen war. Der Typ am Telefon hatte sich ja überhaupt nicht für Boerne interessiert! Der hatte einfach sein Programm runtergespult und sich über das leicht verdiente Geld gefreut. Aber Boerne hatte es trotzdem gefallen, das hatte Thiel deutlich gehört. Sehr deutlich.  
Ihm wurde heiß. Vor Wut. Was erlaubte sich Boerne eigentlich, so mit ihm umzuspringen? Schließlich waren sie Freunde, zumindest hatte Thiel das bis heute angenommen. Freunde, die eben einmal zusammen im Bett gelandet waren. Sowas kam ja vor. Da musste man auch keine große Sache daraus machen, außer beide wollten es so. Und eigentlich hatte Thiel gedacht, dass sie beide mehr wollten als diese eine Nacht. Wie Boerne ihn damals angefasst und gestreichelt hatte, die liebevollen, unsinnigen Worte, die er ihm zugeflüstert hatte…das konnte doch einfach nicht nur vom Alkohol kommen. ‚Betrunkene und Kinder sagen immer die Wahrheit‘, sagte Thiels Vater immer. Das würde dann bedeuten, dass Boerne sehr wohl mehr von Thiel wollte als bloße Freundschaft. Und auf ganz und gar verquere Art und Weise deutete Boernes Anruf bei dem Callboy ebenfalls darauf hin, schließlich hatte er ihn ‚Frank‘ nennen wollen.  
Mit einem Mal hielt Thiel die Decke nicht mehr aus. Er fühlte sich, als könnte er nicht mehr atmen, und vom vielen Grübeln bekam er Kopfschmerzen. So wurde das nichts mit dem Schlafen. Er musste mit Boerne reden. Jetzt! Wenn er ihn denn so sehr verabscheute, dann sollte er ihm das gefälligst ein für alle Mal ins Gesicht sagen, dachte er grimmig. Auch, wenn er ihn dafür aus dem Schlaf holen musste.  
Er warf sich seinen alten Morgenmantel über und griff nach dem Ersatzschlüssel für Boernes Wohnung. Den hatte er ihm vor einem halben Jahr gegeben, damit Thiel seine empfindlichen Orchideen gießen konnte, während er auf einer mehrtägigen Konferenz war, und dann hatte er wohl vergessen, ihn zurückzufordern. Das spitze Metall des Schlüssels bohrte sich ins Thiels Hand, als er die Faust darum ballte. Jetzt oder nie. Er öffnete seine Wohnungstür und tappte barfuß hinaus auf den kühlen Flur. Im ganzen Haus war es still, was bedeutete, dass es schon nach Mitternacht sein musste. Das einzige Geräusch, was er vernahm, war ein vorbeifahrendes Auto und sein eigener flacher Atem.  
Der Schlüssel drehte sich nahezu geräuschlos in Boernes Schloss. Thiel betrat die Wohnung und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Kurz überlegte er, wo er jetzt den Schlüssel hingeben sollte, dann steckte er ihn einfach von innen ins Schloss. Auf diese Weise würde er zumindest nicht verloren gehen. Dann schlich er vorsichtig weiter. Erst, als er schon vor Boernes Schlafzimmertür stand, fiel ihm auf, dass er diese Wohnung anscheinend so gut kannte, dass er sich in der Dunkelheit nirgends gestoßen hatte. In seiner eigenen Wohnung passierte ihm das ständig, wenn er nachts mal auf die Toilette musste.  
Mit angehaltenem Atem schob er die Schlafzimmertür auf. Boerne musste die Vorhänge zugezogen haben, denn es war stockfinster im Zimmer. Thiel konnte die Umrisse des Bettes erst nach einem Augenblick erahnen, als sich seine Augen an die fast vollständige Finsternis gewöhnt hatten. Eigentlich hatte er ja vorgehabt, hier reinzustürmen und Boerne zur Rede zu stellen, ihn zu schütteln und ihm eine kleine Dosis dessen zu schmecken zu geben, was er Thiel heute verpasst hatte, aber auf einmal fühlte er sich nur noch erschöpft. Es brachte am Ende ja doch nichts. Boerne war schließlich nicht dafür bekannt, einfach mal so seine Meinung zu ändern.  
„Meine Güte, Thiel, wenn Sie noch lauter atmen, dann sehe ich mich gezwungen, einen Rettungswagen zu rufen.“  
Scheiße. Scheiße. Scheiße.  
„B-Boerne?“  
„Nein, das Sandmännchen“, kam es vom Bett. Mit einem deutlich hörbaren Augenrollen. „Natürlich bin ich es! Wen erwarten Sie denn sonst mitten in der Nacht in meinem Schlafzimmer vorzufinden?“  
Thiels Kopf war wie leergefegt. Er hatte so viel sagen und fragen wollen, und all das war plötzlich einfach weg, war von Boernes Stimme einfach aus seinem Kopf geschmissen worden.  
„Wollten Sie was bestimmtes oder sehen Sie mir einfach gern beim Schlafen zu?“, erkundigte sich Boerne spitz.  
Thiel fiel auf, dass der Professor nicht halb so angriffslustig klang, wie er vermutlich klingen wollte. Wie ein Tiger ohne Zähne.  
„Ich wollte nochmal mit Ihn…mit dir reden“, brachte er endlich heraus. Boerne in diesem Moment zu siezen kam ihm irgendwie falsch vor.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was wir noch zu besprechen hätten. Berufliche Angelegenheiten können doch wohl warten, bis Tageslicht vorhanden ist, nicht?“, entgegnete Boerne bemüht schnippisch.  
Thiel seufzte. Er schloss die Schlafzimmertür und ließ sich dann daran zu Boden gleiten, wo er dann die Beine ausstreckte. „Du weißt, dass es nichts Berufliches ist, Boerne“, meinte er resigniert. Das lief ja wirklich super.  
„Was denn dann?“  
„ich wollte mir dir nochmal darüber reden, was da passiert ist. Zwischen dir und diesem Callboy. Und, mja, zwischen uns.“  
Boerne schwieg.  
„Schau mal, Boerne, ich weiß, dass das nicht einfach für dich ist. Ist es ja für mich auch nicht“, fuhr Thiel fort. „Aber dass du mich rauswirfst und dann meidest wie die Pest, nur um dann mit irgendwem…mja, du weißt schon… das tut mir halt weh.“ Irgendwie war es in der Dunkelheit leichter, über sowas zu sprechen, dachte Thiel. Durch Boernes Schweigen fühlte es sich ein bisschen wie ein Selbstgespräch an. Und im Finstern konnte es ihm auch egal sein, wenn er rot wurde, oder wenn er Boerne nicht ins Gesicht sehen konnte, oder wenn seine Augen zu brennen anfingen. Vor Müdigkeit natürlich.  
Boerne schwieg beharrlich.  
„Angst haben is‘ völlig in Ordnung“, sprach Thiel weiter. Selbstgespräche führen konnte wirklich er gut. „ich hab‘ ja auch Angst. Sowas hatte ich nämlich lang nicht mehr. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich sowas glaub ich noch nie. Nich‘ mal mit Susanne. Und es ist auch okay, sich Sorgen zu machen, dass vielleicht nicht alle so reagieren, wie man es sich wünscht. Das 21. Jahrhundert ist halt noch nicht bei jedem angekommen.“  
Boerne schwieg noch immer.  
Thiel räusperte sich kurz und fuhr dann fort „Aber mich so zu behandeln, das is’ nicht fair, Boerne. Wenn du…also, wenn das für dich wirklich nur das eine Mal war, dann ist das okay, dann wird‘ ich damit klarkommen. Klarkommen müssen. Aber dann soll unsere Freundschaft nich‘ drunter leiden. Die ist mir nämlich verdammt wichtig, falls du das noch nicht mitbekommen haben solltest.“ Jetzt hatte er einen trockenen Hals, vom vielen Reden. Das passierte ihm selten. Normalerweise warf man ihm – völlig zu Recht – Maulfaulheit vor.  
Von Boerne kam jetzt doch was. Aber keine Worte. Es war ein sperriges, trockenes Geräusch, wie ein brechender Ast. Oder wie die Eisschicht auf einem See, durch die jemand einbrach. Und dieser Jemand war anscheinend Boerne. Boerne brach ein und versank und würde ertrinken, da war sich Thiel plötzlich sicher.  
Er rappelte sich auf und tapste vorsichtig zum Bett. Seine Augen hatten sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, und er konnte Boernes Körper unter der Decke erahnen. Als Thiel sich auf der Matratze niederließ, fühlte er ein sachtes Beben. Scheiße.  
„Boerne, nicht – nicht weinen. Bitte.“  
Nach diesen einen Geräusch war nichts mehr gefolgt, aber Thiel spürte den anderen weinen. Stumme Tränen. Gab es nicht irgendeinen blöden Schlager, der so hieß? Immer, wenn der im Radio lief, verdrehte Thiel die Augen, weil er den Titel so doof fand, aber jetzt kam er ihm auf einmal gar nicht mehr so dumm vor.  
Boerne weinte stumme Tränen. Wegen ihm. Wegen ihm? Aber warum? Thiel wusste nur, dass er das nur sehr schwer ertrug, wenn Boerne weinte. Seinen bissigen Sarkasmus, ironische Sprüche, ja, sogar die Bosheiten, die er ihm heute an den Kopf geworfen hatte, das ertrug er alles. Das kannte er ja schon. Aber Tränen…  
„Boerne?“, fragte Thiel ganz behutsam. Er tastete durch die Dunkelheit und fand eine verkrampfte Schulter, die sich bei seiner Berührung sofort noch mehr versteifte. Boerne lag auf der Seite, zusammengerollt wie ein Embryo.  
„Nicht“, quetschte Boerne mühsam hervor.  
Thiels Hand zuckte zurück, und ein sein Herz tat gleich noch ein bisschen mehr weh. Dann vernahm er einen tiefen, zittrigen Atemzug.  
„Zu viel.“ Boernes Stimme klang immer noch gepresst.  
„Ich wollte nur – “ Thiel brach ab. Was wollte er denn? Für Boerne da sein? Ihn trösten? Ihm wurde klar, dass er genau das wollte. Egal, was danach wäre. Kurzerhand streifte er den Morgenmantel ab und legte sich neben Boerne, umschlang ihn von hinten und hielt ihn einfach fest. Zuerst zuckte Boerne reflexartig zusammen und versuchte, sich loszumachen, nach einigen Sekunden gab er jedoch jeden Widerstand auf und ließ sich in die Wärme sinken, die von Thiel ausging.  
Sie sprachen nicht, und mit der Zeit entspannte sich Boernes Körper immer mehr.  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Boerne nach einer Weile in die dunkle Stille hinein.  
Thiel entgegnete nichts.  
„Ich erwarte nicht, dass du mir verzeihst, wie ich mit dir umgegangen bin“, fuhr Boerne nach einem schweren Schlucken fort. „Und das mit dem…was du da gehört hast…das war ein Fehler. Vielleicht der größte, den ich jemals gemacht habe.“  
Thiel schwieg noch immer, ließ ihn reden. Seine rechte Hand hatte sich auf Boernes Bauch gelegt und unbemerkt mit dessen linker verschränkt.  
„Weißt du, als ich jünger war, so dreizehn oder vierzehn, da habe ich den Fehler begangen, meinen Eltern davon zu erzählen. Davon, dass ich vielleicht nicht ausschließlich das weibliche Geschlecht anziehend finde. Mein Vater ist ausgerastet, wie du dir wohl denken kannst.“ Boerne schnaubte. „Er hat einen Tag lang nicht mit mir gesprochen und dann kam er in mein Zimmer. ‚Such dir eine Frau und sei normal‘, hat er gesagt. ‚Mach mir keine Schande. Jemand von deiner Art kann ohnehin nur auf ein gefälliges Auskommen hoffen und nicht auf Liebe‘.“  
Thiels Herz zog sich zusammen. So langsam erstaunte es ihn nicht mehr, dass Boerne auf Nähe wie ein scheues Reh reagierte.  
„Auf ‚gefälliges Auskommen‘ hatte ich es nicht abgesehen“, entschlüpfte es ihm.  
Boerne regte sich in seiner Umarmung, drehte sich aber nicht um. Gewisse Dinge sagten sich wohl leichter, wenn man einander nicht ansah.  
„Diese eine Nacht mit dir“, sagte er leise, „das war…das war einfach wunderschön. Es war alles, was ich jemals wollte, seitdem ich dich kennengelernt habe.“  
Thiels Atmung beschleunigte sich. „Warum hast du mich dann rausgeworfen? Und danach so getan, als wäre nie was passiert?“  
Boerne zuckte im Liegen mit den Schultern. „Weil ich wieder die Stimme meines Vaters gehört habe. Weil ich mir eingeredet habe, dass du mich bei Tageslicht ohnehin nicht mehr willst, zumindest nicht so, wie – wie ich dich will.“ Er klang schwermütig und hoffnungslos. Ertrinkend.  
Thiel rutschte ein bisschen näher und berührte jetzt mit seinen Lippen beinahe die empfindliche Haut in Boernes Nacken, auf der seine nächsten Worte eine Gänsehaut hervorriefen. „Wie willst du mich denn?“  
„Ich bin niemand, der nur für ein bisschen Spaß eine langjährige Freundschaft und gut eingespielte berufliche Beziehung aufs Spiel setzt. So betrunken kann ich gar nicht sein“, erklärte Boerne und klang dabei schon ein bisschen mehr nach seinem gewohnten Selbst.  
Thiel musste lächeln. „Und warum setzt du dann voraus, dass es bei mir nicht genau so ist, hm, Boerne?“  
„Ist – ist es denn bei dir genau so?“  
„Mhm.“  
„Wirklich.“  
„Oh.“  
Thiel küsste Boernes Nacken, schwelgte im Geruch seiner warmen Haut und im Gefühl, ihn in seinen Armen zu halten. „Erklär mir noch, was das mit dem Callboy sollte“, forderte er dann. Er musste Gewissheit haben, musste alles wissen. Und er meinte geradezu zu spüren, wie Boerne errötete.  
„Nun…“ Boerne bewegte sich unbehaglich. „Ich muss gestehen, dass die Erinnerung an diese – an unsere Nacht dieses eine Mal einfach zu stark wurde. Ich wollte das alles einfach nur noch vergessen, aber ich bin einfach nicht davon losgekommen, verstehst du? Wenn es dich tröstet…ich schäme mich dafür. Vor allem, da du es dir angehört hast.“ Jetzt rollte er sich herum, sodass er Nase an Nase mit Thiel zu liegen kam. „ich wollte dir nicht wehtun, Frank“, sagte er. „Und ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf, wenn du mich dafür hasst.“  
Thiel gab Boerne einen sanften Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „Wenn ich dich hassen würde, wäre die letzte Zeit echt viel einfacher gewesen“, gestand er dann. „Aber dummerweise lieb‘ ich dich eben.“  
Boerne erstarrte. Hörte auf zu atmen. Und Thiel erstarrte gleich mit. Das hatte er eigentlich für den Moment noch für sich behalten wollen. Wer sich zu schnell öffnete, wurde schnell verletzt, und davon hatte er jetzt erst Mal genug.  
„Du? Liebst? Mich?“ Boerne war ein einziges Fragezeichen. Ein sehr, sehr liebenswertes Fragezeichen in Thiels Augen, und er beschloss, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen.  
„Mja – ja“, sagte er schlicht.  
Boerne atmete zittrig aus und umarmte Thiel dann so fest, dass er ihm fast die Luft abschnürte. „Ich dich doch auch“, sagte er in Thiels Haare. „Ich dich auch, Frank.“


End file.
